1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal protective devices and more particularly pertains to such a device which utilizes light, noise and an irritant spray to discourage an attacker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination light, spray and alarm devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protection are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical devices of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,776,429; 3,638,836; U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 294,065 and 3,716,170.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved protective devices which can be safely used by an individual. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.